Quantum Queen
P're-Entropy History' none Post -Entropy History By most accounts, Janet Rivers was an obsessive compulsive gambler who had managed to win just enough to survive in Sin City, though her day job as a data analyst left her with little more than the urge to go back to the tables, and a cat named Nibbles. No friends, no real family, and no real prospects for the future. She was a small mousy woman with huge glasses and a pale complexion. Any one who knew here thought so little of her that they expected her to die at the craps tables betting on borrowed money. In any other situation, they might have been right. When the Unicorn Blight hit again, she felt like she won the greatest Lottery in the world. Suddenly, at the craps tables, every roll came up as she wanted to. At first she just called it a winning streak until it continued. Then she started calling her rolls before she rolled them. Each time it came up as she asked. She went from the dollar bets to the high roller table in a matter of hours, she drank past her initial exhaustion to her first million dollar pay out. This got the attention of the casinos owners, mobsters. While they could not determine how she was cheating, they were not about to let some frumpy woman with huge glasses walk away with several million dollars after being a known “loser” for years. They took her out to the desert to teach her a lesson, one they won’t forget… ever. When they tried to break her knees her force shield came up on instinct. Her blasts came just as quickly, to make her escape she took to the sky. When she got home she noticed how different she looked, closer to idealized form, but she was exhausted. On her single bed in a third story studio, she passed out. When she woke up, she found herself again, but her powers remained. For hours afterward, she tested and retested her abilities discovering that not only had she developed powers similar to the famous Dr. Quantum and Mr. Atomic, she understood the Quantum force as a force of probability, something she understood well. Her new body (the only one where her powers work without tiring her out) is an idealized form of herself from another quantum reality. Suddenly, she found herself a bigger rush than gambling. She did research, practiced any time she could until she felt she was ready reveal herself. She let the local papers know that Las Salvas had a new queen and she was it. When she found the letter not published and no one on TV mentioned it, she flew to the local news station and burst through the weather report. She proclaimed that Las Salvas was going to experience a shower of glory and intermittent joy of watching her take her place as the new Quantum Queen. She then flew back to the casino that tried to destroy her and promptly robbed the place, tearing off bars, blasting away opposition, and her force shields blocking all attempts at shooting her. On the way out, she smiled and winked at tourists and kissed a scantily clad bouncer on the mouth. Her reign of criminal behavior continued as police lacked a suspect and any attempts to track her met with disappointment and strange, improbable events. Eventually, she got the eye of several supers organizations from, GTI, Paramericans, Labrys, even Lord Quantum Himself. However, it was pure luck that had Doctor Quantum at a psychologists conference when she tried to plunder the Majestic Hotel. Doctor Quantum took umbrage at her using his logo if changed to different colors. She thought she had found the greatest challenge to her super villain career. However, after several nights and a dozen encounters, Doctor Quantum managed to get the upper hand and captured her. However, even depowered as she was she was able to slip away with her face still obscured. She has continued to pester him, the Questers, and Las Salvas ever since. Recently, she was hired by an unnamed organization, believed to be Terraq or Lord Quantum, to steal from the Excelsior hotel. She did so with at least 50 buff male model minions in spray on gold pants and no shirts. She entered on a palette and exploded from it to let all those bask in her magnificence again. She stole a variety of movie memoriablia when she collided with Cadaver Dog. The two fought until the local Blackwatch arrived to break it up. Cadaver Dog was arrested but Quantum Queen escaped. She managed to take with her a commemorative red silk scarf.... She was recently approached by Lord Quantum to join Quantum's Quorum. She agreed after rejecting his request three times. Her reason, Lord Quantum, with the ability to give and remove powers, scares her to death. She respectfully declined until he told her that she would no longer be of use to him if she did. She joined that second... Quantum Queen has been called the Lady Gaga of Crime as most of her jobs involve self aggrandizement, sexual overtones, playfulness, and outrageous costumes. Powers and Abilities Powers Like Doctor Quantum, Quantum Queen is actually a manipulator of quantum energies. Like other Quantums, she can use them to create force fields around her body, fly, and create blasts of energy. She can also manipulate probability in such a way that she looks like the luckiest person on the planet. (She isn't. That distinction goes to Leif the Lucky.) Strange and unusual events occur around her, such as ever slot machine in a casino hitting the jackpot all at once. Also, like some of the other quantums, she can "power up" to an idealized form. This body is how she wants to see herself. In this form, her powers are more accessible and do not weaken her when she uses them. She can only be in this form or her natural form, no other changes. Abilities Quantum Queen has to notable abilities: she has a head for math, mostly for statistics. She also has a theatrical personality and a flair for the dramatic. It is not uncommon of her to design the clothing for all her henchmen or theme up a robbery. Strength level While she is considered a Class I super strength, her maximum lift has been .4 tons. Weaknesses If she has a weakness, Quantum Queen has a massive ego. She is also very vain. Paraphernalia Equipment: None of note. Transportation: None known. Weapons: None Common Enemies Doctor Quantum Quantum's Questers Stinger Lady Quantum ' ' Common Allies Golden Triscale Industries Lord Quantum Quantum's Quorum Mammoth Humbaba the Ogre Xander Scope Trivia * While she cannot maintain her idealised form, she tries to keep it as long as possible because she doesn't like being Janet for as long as she has to. * She will only hire henchmen, no women. Why? She does not want to be outshined and she likes looking at sexy men. She also sleeps with her minions sometimes as she believes she could never get someone like that as Janet. Consequentially she has three minions who have earned her loyalty and slept with her as Janet and Quantum Queen. She will defend them when cornered... until she has to run to save her own neck. * Would love to bed Doctor Quantum, just to say she did. * She finds gambling boring now. Instead, she is choosing to get her thrill seeking needs met elsewhere. * Stole a variety of autographs over the years. She cherishes her "Judy Tenuda" and "Lady Gaga." On her list includes "Liza Minelli, Amy Vega, Madonna, and Betty Hutton." *Leaves her legs exposed in her suit because, like Amy Vega, she is damn proud of her legs now. Category:Female Characters Category:Villain Category:Metahumans Category:Metahuman Characters Category:Quantum's Quarum